


Identitäten

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen und Ianto gewinnen unerwartet tiefere Einsichten ineinander, als ihnen lieb sein kann...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identitäten

Titel: Identitäten  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: Staffel 2  
Wörter: 6370  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, OFC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, [Owen/OFC angedeutet]  
Rating: ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Owen und Ianto gewinnen unerwartet tiefere Einsichten ineinander, als ihnen lieb sein kann...  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Er hatte schon schlechtere Morgen, dachte Owen, als der Wecker schrillte. Trotz der langen Nacht verspürte er keinen Kater und eine warme Hand befand sich auf seinem Hintern. Er hoffte es war noch Zeit für einen Quickie, bevor er sich aus der Pflicht seiner Bekanntschaft von letzter Nacht wenigstens Frühstück zu machen, heraus wieselte und behauptete, er wäre zu spät für die Arbeit. Wie war ihr Name noch einmal gewesen? Tiffy? Biffy? Spiffy? Nein, das klang wie der Name eines dieser überdrehten, pinkfarbenen Pudel. Andererseits war sie ganz geschickt mit ihrer Zunge gewesen...  
  
Owen drehte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Und fuhr auf wie von der Tarantel gebissen. Was zum Teufel hatte ein sehr nackter Jack Harkness in seinem Bett verloren? Fluchtartig verließ der Arzt dasselbe und erstarrte, als er mehr von seiner Umgebung als nur seinen nackten, schlafenden Boss, sah. Das war nicht sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte in Teaboys Bett geschlafen. Mit Teaboys... als wasauchimmer Jones und Jack sich bezeichneten.   
  
Was zum Teufel hatte Harkness mit ihm angestellt, um ihn ins Bett zu kriegen? So betrunken war er nicht gewesen, dass er nicht mehr wusste, dass er den Pub letzte Nacht mit einer Brünetten mit sehr viel Oberweite verlassen hatte. Und sie war de-fi-ni-tiv eine Frau gewesen. Harper fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und zerrte dann daran, als ob ihn der Schmerz in seinen Haarwurzeln aus diesem bösen Traum erwachen lassen würde.  
  
Seine Haare? Was war mit seinen Haaren passiert? Seit wann waren die so... weich? Owen sah sich hektisch um und entdeckte einen Kleiderschrank. Wie er Teaboy kannte, versteckte der da drin auch einen Spiegel. Er riss die Schranktür auf und erstarrte zum zweiten Mal, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.   
  
Heilige Scheiße.   
  
„Ianto? Was ist los?“, murrte Jack und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, eine Hand nach der nun leeren Betthälfte ausgestreckt. „Komm zurück ins Bett. Nur noch zehn Minuten, okay? Ich mache dir auch Frühstück.“  
  
Endlich löste sich Owen aus seiner Erstarrung. Er griff nach dem erstbesten Kleidungsstück, dass er zu fassen bekam und begann sich anzuziehen. Korrektur. Er begann... Ianto... anzuziehen. „So faszinierend eure kleinen domizilen Rituale auch sind, schwing deinen Arsch aus dem Bett, Harkness und bring das sofort wieder in Ordnung.“  
  
Jack setzte sich auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Ianto?“, fragte er verwundert. „Was ist los?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht Ianto Jones. DAS ist los“, fauchte Owen empört. Wie schwer konnte ein Mann von Begriff sein? Er zerrte ein Hemd vom Bügel – Teaboy in seiner analen Art hängte natürlich alles ordentlich gebügelt auf – und noch bevor er einen Arm in den Ärmel stecken konnte, fand er sich plötzlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Seite des Schranks gepresst. Etwas Kaltes bohrte sich in seine Stirn und über das Knacken des Revolverholms hörte er sich selbst laut nach Luft schnappen. Verdammt, Harkness schlief wirklich mit dem Ding unter dem Kopfkissen...  
  
„Und wer bist du dann?“, fragte Jack leise. Seine freie Hand glitt über den halbangekleideten Körper, als suche er nach einer Waffe. Oder wollte er Teaboy an der Berührung erkennen? Owen schnaubte. Viel Glück damit. Alles Originalteile.  
  
„Lass den Scheiß“, knurrte der Arzt. „Glaubst du, ich bin begeistert, in Jones’ Körper aufzuwachen?“  
  
„Owen?“, fragte Jack und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hielt jedoch die Webley noch immer auf Harper gerichtet.   
  
„Gratuliere, du hast das Rätsel beim ersten Versuch gelöst“, schnappte Owen sarkastisch. „Und jetzt will ich gefälligst wissen, was ihr beide schon wieder getrieben habt. Irgendetwas, das du als neues Sexspielzeug ausprobieren wolltest und das gewaltig schief lief?“  
  
Jack trat noch ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte sich dann abrupt auf das Fußende des Bettes. „Owen“, wiederholte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann grinste Jack. „Wenn du das nur machst, um dich an mir wegen der Sache mit der Telefonnummer von gestern Abend zu rächen, bin ich ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass du dir ausgerechnet Owen ausgesucht hast. Er ist so...“  
  
Owen trat zum Bett und hieb ihn auf die Seite des Kopfes. „Ist da jemand drin der zuhört?“, fragte er grimmig. „Das ist kein Spiel. Ich bin Owen.“ Er verspürte ein sinkendes Gefühl. „Verdammt. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass Teaboy jetzt in meinem Körper sein muss...“ Aufstöhnend ließ er sich neben Jack aufs Bett fallen. „Das darf nicht wahr sein!“  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Ianto wurde nicht vom Wecker aus dem Schlaf geholt, es war eine ungewohnte Helligkeit. Hatte er vergessen die Lichtschutzvorhänge zuzuziehen, bevor er ins Bett ging? Er oder Jack kümmerten sich eigentlich immer darum, sie bevorzugten beide absolute Dunkelheit. Nicht umsonst schlief Jack in einem fensterlosen Bunker... Oder hatte früher dort geschlafen. Die meisten Nächte verbrachte er inzwischen in Iantos Bett, in einer Wohnung, die er langsam nicht mehr so sehr als seine, sondern als „ihre“ betrachtete.  
  
Ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich gegen seinen Rücken.  
  
Das unwillkürliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verblasste langsam, als sich ein seltsamer Gedanke in seinen Gedanken breit machte. Eigentlich war es eher ein Gefühl.   
  
Irgendetwas fühlte sich falsch an.   
  
Der Körper gegen seinen war zu... weich. Weich an Stellen, die sonst nicht weich waren. Er war warm, aber Ianto fühlte sich nicht wie sonst von einer Art lebenden Heizdecke umgeben.   
  
Und es roch falsch. Er hatte gelernt, mehr auf Jacks futuristische Pheromone zu vertrauen als auf seine eigenen Augen.   
  
Langsam hob Ianto die Lider und starrte direkt auf eine Fensterfront, die die komplette gegenüberliegende Wand in Anspruch nahmen. Er konnte direkt auf die Bucht sehen.   
  
Wo war er?  
  
Und wie war er hierher gekommen?  
  
Iantos Blick kehrte zum Bett zurück und glitt über seinen Körper, halb verborgen unter einem dünnen Laken. Auf dem Laken, in etwa dort wo er seinen Nabel vermutete, lag eine Hand.  
  
Eine schmale Hand mit langen, spitzen Fingernägeln, in einem intensiven Rot lackiert.  
  
Die Hand einer Frau.  
  
Definitiv nicht die Hand des Mannes, neben dem er eingeschlafen war, es sei denn, Jack hätte mitten in der Nacht beschlossen, das Geschlecht zu wechseln. Nicht auszuschließen. Aber in dem Fall wären sie beide schon seit Stunden wach. Und in ihrem eigenen Bett.  
  
Ein, zwei, drei Schrecksekunden gingen langsam vorbei, dann schob Ianto vorsichtig die Hand von seinem Bauch und rollte sich zum Bettrand, um aufzustehen. Er drehte sich um und sah eine brünette Frau, die ihm völlig unbekannt war – und ein fremdes Bett in einem fremden Zimmer.   
  
Moment. Sein Blick flog durch den Raum. Das war Owens Wohnung. Wie war er hierher gekommen? Und wieso wachte er neben einer ihm völlig Fremden auf? Wo war Jack? War das... war das ein Witz von Owen? Hatte er ihn irgendwie betäubt und... Nein, das war unmöglich. Jack hätte etwas gemerkt. Außer die beiden arbeiteten zusammen, aber wieso sollte Jack das...  
  
Ianto sah sich um, als erwarte er jeden Moment, dass Jack und der Arzt lachend aus irgendeiner versteckten Ecke kamen und sich über seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck lustig machten.  
  
Aber es war niemand hier. Niemand außer ihm und dieser Frau.   
  
Er spürte Hitze in seinen Wangen brennen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er nackt war. Noch vor ein paar Sekunden hatte sich ein ebenfalls nackter Frauenkörper an ihn gepresst. Das war es, was sich falsch angefühlt hatte. Er war inzwischen an Jacks Muskeln und nicht an die weiche Wölbung von Brüsten gewöhnt. Er wachte häufiger davon auf, dass sich Jacks Erektion gegen irgendeines seiner Körperteile presste, als vom Signal seines Weckers.   
  
Ianto riss das Laken vom Bett und wickelte es um sich.   
  
Die Bewegung war genug, um die Frau zu wecken. Sie rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah verschlafen zu ihm auf. Ihre Lippen, noch mit Resten eines pinkfarbenen Lippenstifts versehen, verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Hey, morgen...“, murmelte sie. „Musst du schon los?“  
  
Er blinzelte, starrte unwillkürlich auf ihre Brüste, die sich mit jedem Atemzug hoben und senkten und auf ihre leicht gespreizten Beine. Seit Lisas Tod hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht, mit einer anderen Frau zu schlafen. Zuerst wäre es ihm wie ein Verrat an ihr erschienen, später füllte Jack seine wachen und schlafenden Momente... „Ich...“ Er brach ab. Was war mit seiner Stimme?   
  
Es war nicht seine Stimme.  
  
„Wenn es dir recht ist, gehe ich als Erste unter die Dusche, okay?“ Die Brünette streckte sich ausgiebig und glitt vom Bett. Sie lächelte als sie aufstand. „Na, du warst gestern Abend aber gesprächiger. Owen, richtig? Wo ist das Bad?“  
  
Ianto brachte kein Wort über die Lippen, er konnte sie nur hilflos anstarren.  
  
„Okay, ich finde es schon.“ Sie wandte sich ab und murmelte etwas, dass nach „fauler Bastard“ klang.  
  
Als sie in einem Nebenraum verschwunden war, löste sich Ianto langsam aus seiner Starre. Er fand einen Spiegel in einer Schublade, auf dem sich fettige, angetrocknete Fingerabdrücke zeigten. Trotzdem konnte er eindeutig das Gesicht erkennen, dass ihm entgegenblickte.   
  
Owens Gesicht. Owens mageres, verkniffenes Gesicht.  
  
Ianto lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete gegen eine Welle der Übelkeit an. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und ein saurer Geschmack nach Magensäure und altem Alkohol füllte seinen Mund.  
  
Irgendwo begann ein Handy zu schrillen, doch er hörte es kaum über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren.   
  
Er konnte es nicht glauben und doch ließ alles nur eine einzige Schlussfolgerung zu: Er befand sich in Owens Körper.  
  
Ianto wurde schwarz vor Augen, nur einen Moment und zu seinem Glück lehnte er schon gegen die Wand, die ihn auf den Beinen hielt.   
  
Jack.  
  
Er musste Jack finden, und diese Situation klären. Sicher wusste Jack, was zu tun war. Da wusste er schließlich immer, und bald würden sie darüber lachen und Jack anzügliche Geschichten erzählen.   
  
Nebenan plätscherte noch immer die Dusche, als Ianto – nun mit den Sachen bekleidet, die er vor dem Bett auf dem Boden gefunden hatte – die Wohnung verließ und auf die Straße trat. In seiner Panik hatte er weder an Schlüssel noch Handy gedacht und so früh verirrten sich keine Taxis hierher. Ianto wusste, wo er sich befand, kannte Owens Adresse und den Weg zum Hub, er hatte ihn etliche Male abgeliefert, als der Arzt zu betrunken gewesen war, um alleine nach Hause zu finden. Anstatt zurück in die Wohnung zu gehen, wandte er sich nach rechts.  
  
Ianto zog die Kapuze der Jacke die er im Flur gefunden hatte, über den Kopf und die Schultern gegen die Morgenkühle hoch. Dann machte er sich zu Fuß auf in den Hub, der näher lag als seine Wohnung. Früher oder später würde er Jack dort finden, denn es war eine logische Annahme, dass Owen sich in seinem Körper befand.   
  
Er fragte sich, ob Owens Erwachen ebenso unsanft wie seines gewesen war. Ob er ebenso verwirrt war.   
  
Er fragte sich, ob Jack ihn auf seine ganz spezielle Weise geweckt hatte und schluckte einen unerwarteten Anfall von Eifersucht hinunter.   
  
Aber vor allem hoffte er, er würde bald aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Die Fahrt zu seiner Wohnung verlief schweigend. Jack warf ihm von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick zu und schien mehrmals zum Sprechen anzusetzen. Am Ende blieb er jedoch still und wählte erneut eine Nummer auf seinem Handy.   
  
Owen vermutete, dass es seine war, aber wenn Teaboy wirklich in diesem Moment in seinem Bett lag, dann würde er kaum an ein fremdes Handy gehen. Es war ohnehin auf lautlos gestellt. Falls Jones bereits wach war und die Situation – Hah. Owen schnaubte verächtlich – erfasst hatte, war er möglicherweise auf dem Weg in den Hub. Ihre Wohnungen lagen in etwa in entgegen gesetzten Richtungen, mit dem Torchwood Drei Hauptquartier beinahe in der Mitte.   
  
„Verflucht, Jack! Behalt deine Pfoten bei dir.“ Er fischte die Hand seines Bosses von seinem Knie.  
  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse und griff stattdessen das Lenkrad. „Sorry. Gewohnheit“, sagte er und widmete dem Straßenverkehr plötzlich sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit. „Ianto stört es nicht.“  
  
„Ich bin aber nicht Teaboy“, ereiferte sich der Arzt. „Und mich stört es sehr wohl, ständig angetatscht zu werden.“ Wenigstens glaubte ihm Jack inzwischen und hatte die Webley endlich weg gesteckt.   
  
Sie verfielen wieder in grimmiges Schweigen, bis Jack den SUV illegal auf dem Gehweg parkte und noch vor Owen die Stufen hoch eilte.   
  
Die Miene des Arztes verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als er sah, dass Jack einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung hatte.   
  
Die Brünette, mit der er gestern Abend nach Hause gegangen war, kam ihnen in halb bekleideten Zustand entgegen und musterte sie überrascht.   
  
„Wo ist Ianto?“, fragte Jack mit kaum mehr als einem beiläufigen Blick in ihr großzügiges Dekollete.   
  
„Wer?“, fragte sie verständnislos.  
  
„Der Typ, der hier wohnt“, warf Owen ein. Verdammt, so bekam er sicher kein zweites Date mit ihr.   
  
Sie musterte ihn interessiert, dann wandte sie sich Jack zu. „Weg. Während ich in der Dusche war.“ Sie nahm die Schultern zurück und schob den Busen vor. „Mir hat er gesagt, er hieße Owen. Seid ihr beide Hübschen Freunde von ihm?“ Ihr Blick verriet, dass sie nichts dagegen hätte, Owen gegen ein Rendezvous mit Jack einzutauschen.   
  
Jack ging wortlos um sie herum als glaube er, sie würde Ianto irgendwo verstecken und durchsuchte flüchtig den Raum. Viele Möglichkeiten gab es da ja nicht, einen ausgewachsenen Mann zu verbergen. Der Arzt war eher minimalistisch eingerichtet. „Er muss im Hub sein“, sagte er dann zu Owen, die saure Miene der Brünetten ignorierend, der es nicht gefiel, dass sie ihre Reize so vergeblich präsentierte. „Gehen wir.“   
  
„Hey, was ist mit mir?“, rief ihnen die Frau hinterher.  
  
Einen Blick über die Schulter werfend, deutete Jack mit der Hand auf Owen. „Ich schlafe mit ihm, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.“ Dann knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu.  
  
„Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst“, knurrte Owen. „Du ruinierst meinen Ruf.“  
  
„Niemand weiß, dass du nur einen Ianto-Anzug trägst.“ Jack kletterte in den SUV und startete den Wagen noch bevor Owen richtig auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte. „Dein Ruf bleibt unbeschadet.“  
  
„Richtig.“ Owen sank in den Sitz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Fuck, wie hielt Teaboy das den ganzen Tag nur aus...  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Ianto kam vielleicht fünf Minuten vor den beiden im Hub an. Er benutzte den Eingang über das Büro der Touristeninfo und fuhr mit dem Lift nach unten. Dort angekommen ging er direkt in Jacks Büro. Es war leer. Auch sonst schien sich außer Myfanwy noch niemand in den alten Gemäuern aufzuhalten.   
  
Er setzte sich schwer in Jacks Stuhl, starrte auf die fremden – und doch vertrauten - Hände vor sich. Langsam lullten die altbekannten Geräusche des Hubs, das gedämpfte Licht und über allem Jacks Geruch, seinen Herzschlag auf ein normales Maß zurück.  
  
Zumindest so lange, bis der Türalarm los plärrte und die Blinklichter über dem langsam zurückrollenden Tor die Ankunft von Jack und Owen ankündigten.   
  
Es war wie in einen Spiegel zu sehen – in dem das Spiegelbild grimmige Grimassen schnitt und deinem Blick auszuweichen versuchte – als Owen hinter Jack in den Raum trat.  
  
Es war sich selbst in einem Film zu sehen, ohne sich daran zu erinnern wo und wie er gedreht worden war.   
  
Owen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Okay, ich will auf der Stelle wissen, was ihr getan habt“, forderte er. „Harkness behauptet, keinen Schimmer zu haben.“  
  
Ianto schluckte, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte. Er schüttelte nur hilflos den Kopf und starrte auf die in seinem Schoß ineinander verkrampften Hände. Eine Berührung an der Schulter ließ ihn schließlich wieder aufsehen.   
  
Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Ich rufe Tosh an, sie ist bestimmt schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit und dann tauschen wir euch einfach zurück. Ich denke, ich weiß was passiert ist. Wir hatten 1963 so einen ähnlichen Fall, aber du hast noch Glück – der Torchwood-Agent tauschte damals seinen Körper mit dem eines Hundes. Er war hinterher nie mehr ganz der Alte und als er darauf bestand, seine Kollegen dadurch zu begrüßen, indem er ihnen am Hintern schnüffelte, mussten wir ihm Retcon geben.“  
  
Es klang wie ein merkwürdiges Echo, als Owen und Ianto gleichzeitig ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich gaben.  
  
„Bleibt einfach genau hier stehen und rührt euch nicht vom Fleck.“ Jack zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, und verließ, Iantos Schulter kurz drückend, das Büro.  
  
Owen starrte seinen eigenen Körper hinter dem Schreibtisch an. Verdammt, sah er mies aus. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich ein bisschen weniger trinken. Zumindest ab und zu. Offensichtlich kam er langsam in ein Alter, in dem er die Kater ohne chemische Hilfe nicht mehr so leicht weg stecken konnte.   
  
Musste Jones ihn wie ein waidwundes Reh anglotzen? Vielleicht törnte es Jack an, wenn sich sein Bettwärmer wie ein kleines Mädchen verhielt, aber Owen widerte es an. Also tat er das, was er am besten konnte. Er schlug verbal aus. „Hast du schon mal von Manscaping gehört, Dschungelboy?“, fragte er ätzend. „Oder frierst du in deinen schnieken Anzügen so, dass du Pelz auf der Brust tragen musst. Modern ist das nämlich schon lange nicht mehr.“  
  
Ianto setzte sich auf. „Jack stört es nicht.“  
  
„Jack würde ja auch einen Baum bespringen wenn der nur lange genug still hält“, schnaubte Owen verächtlich.  
  
„Dann sollte er sich ja mit dir gut amüsieren“, giftete Ianto zurück. „Deine Haut fühlt sich nämlich ziemlich so wie Borke an.“  
  
Owen hob warnend dir Hand. „Jones, ich warne dich – wenn du Jack meinen Körper anfassen lässt... dann... dann bekommst du deinen mit einer Tätowierung zurück.“   
  
Vielleicht war es diese Aussicht, die Ianto aus dem Stuhl und auf die Beine katapultierte. „Hast du es eigentlich in deiner Jugend mit einer Karriere als Jockey versucht? Ich meine nur, bei den krummen Beinen...“  
  
Mit verengten Augen musterte der Arzt den anderen Mann. „Wie wäre es mit „Eigentum von Jack Harkness“ quer über deinen breiten Arsch? Aber wie ich Harkness kenne, gefällt ihm das garantiert.“  
  
„Das wagst du nicht“, fauchte Ianto.  
  
„Heh, warte es einfach nur ab.“ Owen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
„Könnt ihr beide vielleicht aufhören zu streiten? Es macht mich ganz wirr im Kopf.“ Tosh trat zwischen die beiden Streithähne, die überrascht auseinander fuhren. „Ianto, wirklich, so ein kindisches Verhalten erwarte ich von Owen, aber nicht von dir.“  
  
Ianto verschränkte die Arme und murmelte etwas Missbilligendes über Owens Hühnerbrust. „Es tut mir leid, Tosh“, entschuldigte er sich dann. „Du warst schnell da.“  
  
„Ich fuhr gerade in die Garage als Jack mich anrief.“ Toshiko sah den Arzt auffordernd an.   
  
Der schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. „Du bist verwirrt?“, meinte er ätzend. „Versuch mal auf dieser Seite zu sein und deinen eigenen Körper auf der anderen stehen zu sehen! Schlimmer noch, ich weiß doch dass Harkness seine Pfoten nicht davon lassen kann, nicht bei so einer günstigen Gelegenheit.“  
  
„Wenn du dich richtig erinnern willst, bin ich neben einer wildfremden Frau aufgewacht, die du unter Alkoholeinfluss aus einem Pub abgeschleppt hast. Vielleicht solltest du dir eher Sorgen darum machen, wie wir das Ganze schnellstmöglich rückgängig machen.“   
  
Tosh schüttelte den Kopf, als die beiden sie ignorierten und verließ das Büro wieder, um zu sehen, ob Jack inzwischen mehr Informationen für sie hatte.   
  
„Gut, was ist mit diesem Geruch? Wieso riecht dein Körper wie Obstsalat? Das ist doch nicht auszuhalten“, giftete Owen.   
  
„Wovon sprichst du? Nur weil ich nicht nach Alkohol und Formalin rieche, wie du?“, schoss Ianto zurück.  
  
„Aber parfümierte Körpermilch, echt, Jones. Kam mit dem Coming Out auch ein kleines Identitätsproblem? Oder bedienst du dich aus Gwens Spind? Ist es das? Macht es Jack so richtig heiß, wenn du riechst wie sie wenn ihr es treibt...“   
  
Einen Moment später saß Owen auf dem Boden und rieb sich das Kinn.   
  
Ianto fluchte und hielt die rechte Hand mit der linken. In Owens drahtigem Körper steckte genug Kraft, aber seine Knöchel waren miserabel. Der Schmerz schoss bis in den Oberarm hoch.   
  
Owen grinste zufrieden. „Habe ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen?“, fragte er. „Du weißt schon, dass du dir eben selbst eine hübsche Reihe Prellungen verpasst hast? Aber Selbstverstümmelung passt zu dir. Muss ich deinen Körper auf Schnitte oder so was untersuchen während ich die Gelegenheit habe? Teenage-Angst könnte einiges erklären...“  
  
„Es ist genug, Owen!“, unterbrach sie Jack, der plötzlich wieder auftauchte. Er trat zu Ianto und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Bist du okay?“, fragte er leise. Ianto sah ihn an und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
  
„Hör auf mich zu befummeln, Harkness“, knurrte der Arzt.   
  
„Hört zu, diese Situation ist für keinen von uns einfach. Aber sie ändert sich sicher nicht, wenn ihr euch nur gegenseitig beleidigt“, versuchte Jack zu schlichten.  
  
„Ich stecke im Körper des verdammten Teaboys!" Owen hob warnend den Finger als ein unwillkürliches Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht erschien. „Nicht witzig, Harkness. Kannst du einmal deine Gedanken aus dem Rinnstein halten? Ich weiß, dass ich nichts getan habe, um in diesen Zustand zu geraten, also muss es seine Schuld gewesen sein.“    
  
„Owen, glaub es oder nicht, aber das passiert nicht zum ersten Mal. Es gibt eine Sektion darüber im Handbuch.“ Jack dirigierte Ianto zurück zu dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Es mochte ein anderes Gesicht und andere Augen sein, aber der Ausdruck darin war ein vertrauter. Und der zog ihn an Iantos Seite, egal in welchem Körper er sich befand.    
  
„Das Torchwood-Handbuch“, setzte Ianto sarkastisch hinzu. „Du weißt schon, dass das jeder Torchwoodagent während seiner Einführungswoche lesen soll.“  
  
Der Arzt sah immer noch verständnislos drein.  
  
„Das dachte ich mir“, erwiderte Ianto. Er sah Jack an. „Irre ich mich, wenn ich denke, du warst sein Einführungsoffizier?“  
  
„Wer sonst wäre besser geeignet“, grinste Jack. Er legte eine Hand auf Iantos Schulter. „Zurück zum Thema. Ihr bleibt beide hier und unter Aufsicht, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben. Tosh sieht sich schon das CCTV von gestern Abend an. Wir sind uns doch alle einig, dass noch alles normal war, als du nach Hause gegangen bist, oder Owen? Ianto war definitiv noch er selbst bis... hm... lass mich überlegen.“ Er wechselte einen Blick mit Ianto. „Mitternacht.“  
  
„So ungefähr.“ Iantos Wangen färbten sich rot, was praktisch ein Eingeständnis war, wieso er sich nicht an die genaue Zeit erinnerte.   
  
„Also. Und der Wecker hat um sechs geklingelt. Es muss also irgendwann zwischen Mitternacht und sechs Uhr passiert sein“, folgerte Jack.  
  
„Halb zwei und sechs Uhr“, korrigierte Owen bissig. „Ich war bis halb zwei wach.“ Und definitiv er selbst während dieser Zeit.  
  
„Noch besser, dann können wir...“ Jack unterbrach sich, als Tosh mit ihrem Laptop ins Büro trat.  
  
„Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen“, sagte die Computertechnikerin und stellte das Laptop zentral auf den Tisch, so dass alle auf den Bildschirm blicken konnten. Sie presste eine Taste und das Video erwachte zum Leben.   
  
Jack legte den Arm um Iantos Schulter. Er hätte das gleiche bei Owen getan, aber der Arzt trat zur Seite, was deutlich genug seine Meinung kommunizierte.   
  
Owen an seinem Arbeitsplatz, die Füße auf dem Tisch, eine kleine Scheibe in die Luft werfend und wieder auffangend. Er spielte eine ganze Weile damit, bevor er das Interesse verlor und sie auf dem Schreibtisch liegen ließ.  
  
Tosh drückte eine andere Taste und das Bild verschwand. Sie rief eine andere Filmsequenz auf.   
  
Dieses Mal zeigte der Monitor Ianto, der die gleiche Scheibe mit einem ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck von Owens Tisch nahm, sie in eine Plastiktüte verpackte und ordentlich beschriftete, bevor er sie in seine Jackentasche schob.  
  
„Das ist das einzige, was ihr gestern Nachmittag gemeinsam hattet“, meinte Tosh und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Ihr habt beide die Scheibe berührt und ihr habt beide den gleichen Kaffee getrunken – aber den schließe ich aus, weil der Rest ebenfalls Kaffee getrunken hat und niemand sonst sich in einem anderen Körper wiedergefunden hat.“   
  
„Ich habe das Ding im Magen eines toten Weevils gefunden. Das lag da schon ein paar Wochen rum und bisher habe ich noch nie den Körper mit jemand getauscht“, kam es von Owen.   
  
„Hast du auch vorher daran herumgespielt?“, fragte ihn Tosh trocken. „Ich denke du hast es versehentlich eingeschaltet und eine Hälfte der Sequenz aktiviert. Und als Ianto es berührte um es in die Tüte zu packen, fügte es die andere Hälfte hinzu. Zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt, vielleicht um den... Kandidaten... Zeit zur Vorbereitung zu lassen, ist der Tausch erfolgt.“  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, kam es von Ianto. Er war für Jacks Berührung dankbar, konnte sich aber nicht wirklich entspannen, so lange es Owens Körper war, den Jack berührte. Ausgerechnet Owen. Er hätte damit leben können, wenn es Tosh gewesen wäre, obwohl die Aussicht in einem weiblichen Körper zu existieren, nicht gerade viel verlockender war...  
  
Jack presste einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Du denkst zu viel“, sagte er leise. „Tosh findet einen Weg. Diese Dinger haben immer einen Umkehrschalter.“  
  
„Du meinst wie der, der deinen früheren Kollegen dazu brachte, an fremden Hintern zu schnüffeln?“, entgegnete der Waliser skeptisch.   
  
„Das war ein klein wenig komplizierter.“ Jack deutete auf Owen, der immer noch auf den Bildschirm starrte, als weigere sich der, ihm die Lösung zu verraten. „Du hattest Glück, du hast nicht nur mit einem anderen Mitglied der gleichen Spezies getauscht, sondern auch mit dem gleichen Geschlecht. Das sollte es viel einfacher machen, euch wieder zu trennen. Das beste Vorzeichen dafür ist, dass du dich völlig normal bewegen kannst und denkst und fühlst als wärst du in deinem eigenen Körper. Glaub mir, ich würde mir mehr Sorgen machen, wenn du sabbernd in einer Ecke sitzen würdest. Oder versuchst, dich selbst zu lecken.“   
  
„Ich hoffe du hast recht.“ Die Alternative war deprimierend. Ianto blickte Tosh an, die ihm ermunternd zulächelte – und dann abrupt wieder auf die Tastatur sah. Richtig. Seine Freundin hatte Gefühle für Owen. Er löste Jacks Arm, hielt seine Hand einen Moment fest, dankbar die Finger des anderen Mannes drückend. „Ich gehe dann mal und mache Kaffee für uns alle. Gwen wird sicher auch bald da sein“, erinnerte er sie und verschwand in die Kaffeenische bevor Jack Einspruch erheben konnte.  
  
Vielleicht half das Koffein, vielleicht waren es Jacks Erinnerungen an den glücklosen Agenten, der seinen Körper mit einem Hund getauscht hatte (Tosh hatte den Bericht im System gefunden), aber eine gute Stunde später hatten sie eine erste Ahnung davon, wie die Scheibe funktionierte. Es ging nur noch darum, heraus zu finden, welche Knöpfe in welcher Reihenfolge zu drücken waren.  
  
Dann kam Gwen in den Hub und wollte wissen, was die frühe Teambesprechung zu bedeuten hatte und wieso man nicht auf sie gewartet hatte. Ianto floh ins Archiv. Owen verzog sich in die Krankenstation. Tosh verschwand mit ihrem Laptop an ihre Arbeitsstation. Sie überließen es Jack alles zu erklären.   
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Wie nicht allzu selten im Rahmen ihrer Arbeit, war die Lösung sehr viel weniger spektakulär als der Effekt.   
  
Tosh rief sie gegen Mittag in Jacks Büro und legte die Scheibe auf den Tisch. Im Licht sah man Schriftzeichen und Symbole in eine Oberfläche geätzt, die wie polierte Bronze schimmerte. Sie tippte eine Vertiefung in der Mitte mit einer Sensorspitze an und die Scheibe schimmerte. Mit einem leisen, mechanischen Klacken teilte sie sich in Segmente, die sich drehten und neu anordneten.   
  
„Das ist alles“, sagte Tosh und legte den Sensor beiseite. „Jetzt sollte sie alles wieder rückgängig machen. Wir wären viel schneller so weit gekommen, wenn wir die Aufschrift übersetzen könnten, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die Gebrauchsanleitung drauf steht.“  
  
„Wie sicher?“, hakte Owen nach. Er wanderte unruhig auf und ab und warf giftige Blicke in Jacks und Iantos Richtung.   
  
Wenigstens hielten sie nicht wieder Händchen. Er hatte jede Zärtlichkeit, die die beiden ausgetauscht hatten, beobachtet. Es störte ihn. Es störte ihn nicht, weil es sein Körper war – und er müsste sich schon sehr verschätzen, wenn Jack nicht ihn, sondern Ianto sah, egal wie er aussah – sondern weil er ihre Beziehung so lange als bedeutungslos abgetan hatte. Irgendwie hatte der Teaboy Captain Herzensbrecher weicher gemacht, menschlicher. Bevor Ianto aufgetaucht war, schlief Jack in diesem Kellerloch, jetzt wohnte er praktisch mit Jones zusammen. Und er hasste sie so zu sehen, weil er tief im Innersten wusste, dass er seit Katies Tod nie wieder jemand gefunden hatte, den er so lieben konnte, wie Ianto Jack liebte. Nicht einmal mit Diane war es so gewesen.   
  
„So sicher, wie ich sein kann, ohne es vorher an jemandem auszuprobieren“, antwortete Tosh ruhig.  
  
„Dann sollten wir es einfach tun.“ Ianto starrte die Scheibe an, als fürchte er, sie würde ihm ins Gesicht explodieren.   
  
Jack legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wir können noch ein paar Stunden warten. Ein paar Tests mehr machen.“  
  
Ianto sah ihn an und lächelte – ein Lächeln, das auf Owens Gesicht so fremd aussah, dass es Ianto pur war. „Nein. Bringen wir es hinter uns“ erwiderte er mit einem tiefen Atemzug. „Ich halte es nicht noch länger aus, Owen nicht die Haare zu waschen. Das ist widerlich.“  
  
„Ha.Ha.“, machte Owen lahm. „Wenigstens laufe ich nicht den ganzen Tag in schicken Schuhen rum, die drücken.“  
  
Tosh räusperte sich. „Es ist ganz einfach“, sagte sie. „Ianto berührt die Scheibe hier und Owen auf der anderen Seite. Da ist eine Art Scanner eingebaut. Danach müssen wir abwarten. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es umgekehrt auch eine Wartezeit benötigt, oder ob es sofort wirkt.“  
  
Owen drängte sich vor und hob die Scheibe an der Seite an, die Tosh ihm gezeigt hatte. Ianto zögerte einen Augenblick, streckte langsam die Hand aus. Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, das ein mattes Lächeln zur Folge hatte. Er drückte auch kurz Owens Schulter. Dann trat er einen Schritt von den beiden weg.   
  
Ianto legte seine Hand auf die Scheibe. Zuerst passierte nichts. Dann ertönten wieder eine Reihe Klicklaute und unter ihren Händen glühte die Scheibe ein wenig auf.   
  
„War’s das?“, fragte Owen in die angespannte Stille hinein.  
  
„Ich denke schon.“ Tosh hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Metallbox vom Boden aufgehoben und platzierte die Scheibe darin. Besser späte Vorsichtsmaßnahmen als gar keine.   
  
„Ich stecke immer noch in Iantos Körper“, beschwerte sich der Arzt. „Hat es überhaupt funktioniert?“  
  
„Das werden wir sehen.“ Jack klatschte in die Hände. „Ich für alle Fälle könnte jetzt etwas zu Essen vertragen. Sollte Gwen nicht bald mit der Pizza zurück sein?“  
  
Begeistert war Gwen wahrlich nicht gewesen, als Jack sie los schickte, das Mittagessen zu holen. Aber Jack hatte ihr mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass sie ja helfen wolle, ein paar Geldscheine und die Autoschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt. Sie waren alle stillschweigend überein gekommen, dass es besser war, ihre Kollegin für eine Weile aus dem Hub zu entfernen. Gwen hätte sicher eine Menge Einwände vorgebracht und weder Owen noch Ianto nahmen ihre Bemutterungs- und Aufmunterungsversuche gut an.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Nach einem Mittagessen, bei dem auch ein paar von Jacks Geschichten die bedrückte Stimmung nicht vertreiben konnten, schickte der Captain Tosh und Gwen los, um eine Meldung über ein seltsames Tier, das halbangefressen auf einem verlassenen Industriegelände aufgefunden war, zu überprüfen. Weevil trieben sich gerne in leer stehenden Hallen herum. Tagsüber ließen sie sich aber selten blicken, deshalb schickte er die beiden alleine los.   
  
Owen hatte Ianto vor dem Essen ein paar seiner Anti-Kater-Pillen gegeben, weil der noch immer unter Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen litt, aber der Waliser hatte nur an seinem Pizzastück herum geknabbert.   
  
Um sich von der Warterei abzulenken – und davon, dass Ianto mit einem Handtuch über dem Gesicht auf der Couch in Jacks Büro lag (wo sich Harkness natürlich auch herum trieb) – verzog sich Owen an seinen Arbeitsplatz. Er war nicht gerade ein Fan von Berichten, aber die Scheibe hatte sein medizinisches Interesse geweckt und so lange er ohnehin nichts anderes tun konnte, notierte er sich alles was ihm einfiel.   
  
Irgendwann wurden seine Lider immer schwerer und die Buchstaben auf seinem Bildschirm tanzten und verschwammen. Ein paar Minuten später lag Owens Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch, neben der Tastatur, und er schnarchte leise.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später gellte ein wütendes: „Nimm auf der Stelle deine Pfoten von mir, Harkness!“ durch den Hub.  
  
Ianto schreckte hoch und setzte sich auf. Seine Nacken- und Rückenmuskeln schmerzten und seine Augen waren verkrustet. Er streckte sich, drehte den Kopf und zuckte zusammen, als es weh tat. Dann sah er sein Spiegelbild auf dem Computerbildschirm. Es war sein eigenes Gesicht. Ianto starrte auf seine Hände, dann an seinem Körper entlang. Er war wieder in seinem eigenen Körper. Erleichterung strömte durch ihn und er stand hastig auf, um nach oben in den Haupthub zu laufen.  
  
Owen kam ihm entgegen, stoppte aber nicht. „Er gehört ganz dir“, meinte er sarkastisch. „Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich gehe nach Hause. Duschen.“ Damit stürmte er an ihm vorbei in Richtung Rolltor.  
  
„Jack?“ Ianto hielt inne, noch halb in der Tür. „Was hast du mit Owen gemacht?“  
  
„Hey.“ Jack kam zu ihm, legte beide Hände auf die Schultern des jungen Walisers. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
  
„Besser.“ Ianto sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.   
  
„Ich habe nur das Handtuch von seinem – deinem – Gesicht genommen. Und plötzlich fährt er auf und schreit wie am Spieß. Ehrlich.“ Jack zog ihn enger zu sich.  
  
Ianto beschloss, es bei dieser Erklärung zu belassen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Captain, machte sich jedoch von ihm los, bevor Jack das ganze vertiefen konnte. „Lass mich bitte zuerst unter die Dusche. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich die in deinem Quartier benutze?“, sagte er. „Und dann muss ich endlich mit der Arbeit anfangen, ich bin total im Rückstand durch diese blöde Sache…“  
  
„Langsam, langsam.“ Jack hielt ihn am Arm fest, als Ianto sich zur Einstiegsluke des Bunkers bewegte. „Erstens, du kannst hier oder Zuhause duschen. Ich würde Zuhause vorschlagen. Weil, und jetzt sind wir bei zweitens, deine Arbeit noch ein bisschen länger warten kann. Du nimmst dir den Rest des Tages frei, schläfst ein wenig, und ich bringe uns später das Abendessen mit. Was hältst du von indisch?“ Er rieb über die angespannten Muskeln in Iantos Schultern. „Ich könnte auch mitkommen und dir unter der Dusche Gesellschaft leisten. Owen wachte ja mit Argusaugen über jede Berührung, und ich… ich habe es vermisst, dich zu berühren.“  
  
„Ich habe es auch vermisst.“ Ianto hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken. „Und Abendessen klingt wunderbar, jetzt wo ich den Kater los bin. Aber zuerst brauche ich ein paar Minuten alleine – und dann will ich so schnell wie möglich normal weitermachen.“  
  
Jack küsste ihn auf die Seite der Nase. „Wie du willst. Aber das Abendessen ist offiziell ein Date, okay?“   
  
„Kein essen direkt aus dem Karton und nicht auf der Couch“, bestätigte Ianto mit einem Lächeln. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten… aber sie machten einen Unterschied in ihrer jetzigen Beziehung im Gegensatz zu früher. „Abgemacht.“  
  
„Gut.“ Jack ließ ihn gehen, verkniff sich aber einen Klaps auf seinen Hintern nicht. Owen hatte ihm dafür fast die Hand abgebissen. Das war heute Morgen gewesen, als er noch einen Rest Zweifel daran hegte, dass Ianto nicht einfach ein Spiel mit ihm spielte und nur behauptete, Owen zu sein.  
  
Ianto kletterte die alte Eisenleiter nach unten und knipste das Licht an, bevor er seine Kleidung abstreifte und auf der Pritsche, die als Bett diente, ablegte. Er würde etwas anderes anziehen, schließlich hatte er Kleidung zum Wechseln in Jacks Schrank.   
  
In der winzigen Hygienezelle, die Jacks Badezimmer darstellte, stützte er sich auf den Rand des Waschbeckens und starrte lange auf sein Spiegelbild. Das Gefühl, ein fremdes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er in einen Spiegel sah, verblasste bereits. Er fragte sich, wie es gewesen wäre, ein paar Tage oder noch länger in Owens Körper herum zu laufen. So kam es ihm wie ein merkwürdiger, verrückter Traum vor, der von Minute zu Minute mehr zu einem Schatten ausblich.   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um Spinnweben zu entfernen und drehte die Dusche auf. So antik die Apparaturen auch wirkten, das Wasser kam schnell heiß aus der Brause und der Strahl war kräftig, massierte seine Haut fast wie Finger. Nicht so gut wie Jacks Finger, natürlich… Ianto dehnte die Schultern, wölbte dem Wasser den Rücken entgegen. Vielleicht hätte er nicht so vorschnell Jacks Gesellschaft ablehnen sollen…  
  
Sein Körper fühlte sich ein wenig fremd an, ein wenig so als passe er nicht mehr richtig hinein – wie Kleidung, die jemand anderer getragen und wieder zurückgebracht hatte.  
  
Ianto drehte den Heißwasserhahn weiter auf und ließ das heiße Wasser seine Erschöpfung und die Erinnerungen weg waschen.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Owen nahm das Bier, dass ihm der Barkeeper hinschob und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Theke.   
  
Es war eigentlich noch ein wenig früh, aber wie es aussah, kam er gerade recht für die ersten After-Office-Party Schnepfen. Eine Blondine im strengen Businesskostüm (aber die Bluse bereits sehr tief aufgeknöpft) fingerte an einem langstieligen Glas mit einem bunten Happy-Hour-Cocktail herum, während sie ihm einen Blick zuwarf. Er hob grüßend seine Bierflasche und sie wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch mit der Frau neben ihr zu. Auch gut. Der Abend war noch jung.  
  
Abwesend griff er sich an die Kehle und strich über sein Kinn. Wie brachte Teaboy es fertig, dass seine Haut so weich war, obwohl er sich an dem Morgen gar nicht rasiert hatte? Insgeheim musste er sich eingestehen, dass er vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr auf Körperpflege geben sollte, so über die Basics hinaus. Natürlich nur, weil Frauen auf so was standen. Gwen hatte sich während ihrer kurzen Affäre auch mal darüber beschwert, dass er sich besser rasieren könne, sie hatte rote und wunde Stellen von seinen Stoppeln, die sie Rhys nicht erklären wollte.   
  
Er fragte sich, was Jack und Ianto jetzt machten und trank rasch einen großen Schluck Bier, um das Bild hinunter zu spülen, das als erstes vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte.   
  
Eine Frau mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und engen Jeans trat neben ihn an die Theke, um etwas zu bestellen. Als sie sich vorbeugte, zeigte sich zwischen ihrem Oberteil und der Jeans ein blasser Streifen Haut.   
  
Owen nickte ihr zu. „Hallo, ich bin Arzt und heute Abend gebe ich hier kostenlos medizinische Ratschläge…“   
  
Sie lächelte – und nicht nur aus Höflichkeit, er war sich sicher, Interesse in ihrem Blick aufblitzen zu sehen – aber trotzdem blieb es ein schales Gefühl des Triumpfes. Etwas fehlte. Owen nahm einen tiefen Schluck und winkte dem Barkeeper, eine weitere Flasche über den Tresen zu schieben.   
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
Nach dem Beenden dieser Story ist der Autor vorübergehend unbekannt verzogen. Drohnachrichten werden während dieser Zeit nicht beantwortet. Danke für Ihr Verständnis.


End file.
